


Faulty Radio

by Skullszeyes



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Youtubers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fluff, Foul Language, M/M, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Vanoss is stranded in enemy territory after his radio decided to cut out while his friends are getting shot at. Not knowing if they're alive or not, he decides to go ahead with the plan.





	

* * *

Evan panted, his fingers felt numb from the cold. Plumes of white escaped his lips, his radio transmission went out about twenty-five minutes ago and he only had his pistol on him with barely half a clip. He wasn't sure if he was going to make it out alive. Gritting his teeth, he raised his head and glanced over the edge of the roof to see four spotlights in the quarry, and several dozen men in armour with rifles and submachine guns.

He ducked down and squeezed his eyes shut. He's been stuck here for about an hour and he wasn't about to leave without the hardware. He needed to get paid and quick but things went south before his radio cut out and all he heard in the background was his team getting fired at. He just hoped they all survived the ambush, or whatever it was.

This group took out a military convoy twenty-four hours ago, what they held was some type of weapon that Evan and his teams contact wants back. He doesn't really care what it is, only that he has to grab it and get the fuck out.

He was the first to get to this location and the only one to realize he grabbed the faulty radio Lui likes to bitch at the group about. His bike was hidden in several bushes out and he wasn't about to run to it just because his team might be compromised.

He glanced over the ledge again, counting the ones that were patrolling and the ones that were actually getting shit done. He wondered how he was going to apprehend them with the several bullets he had on him.

"Fuck. How the fuck do I do this alone?"

Evan sucked in a deep breath before slowly letting it out. He maneuvered to the end of the roof and hopped down onto the crates in the back. When he hit the ground, he stayed close to the wall and peeked around the corner where he spotted a man coming towards him. He leaned back, gritting his teeth as he stepped back and hid along the crates until the man came into view.

His heart pounded heavy in his chest as he raised the butt of the gun and slammed in the back of the man's head. Evan gasped as he reached out and managed to grab the man's limp arm before he hit the ground.

He didn't want to make any unnecessary noise that could easily jeopardize his position. There weren't a lot of things he could do right now, hiding a body near the crate, hoping to god no one came looking was one thing he could do while he pulled off his sweater and undressed the man.

He shoved the gun into his inside holster and picked up the rifle before marching his way around the corner and into the light.

Evan always excelled at missions whenever they were given. Always taking point, but always with his friends having his back. Not knowing if any of them were still drawing breath, he was both scared and nervous about the outcome of this mission. What'll happen if he does finish it, go back and find out Ryan, Lui and Jonathan were killed in the street.

He wasn't sure and he couldn't risk thinking about it now, not when enemies surrounded him, looking especially mean with their heavy cold guns.

He walked past several, trying to keep himself from falling over and teeth from chattering too loud. A few patrols were talking in their headsets, some looking bored and exhausted, others pissed off and alert.

It wasn't until he got to the center of the quarry where several black trucks and vans were parked. He caught sight of a large silver metal case being lifted by four men into a black pick up truck. Two men were speaking to each other, while another was stationed near the vans.

"What?" one spoke through his radio, voice tense. "What the fuck do you mean you were intercepted?"

Evan stopped, his breath caught in his throat as he watched the man pace before two others with similar confused expressions.

"Yeah. Who else is alive?.. Just you. How many were there?... Fuck. Alright. We'll have this place searched."

Evan looked away as the man began ordering his men around. He needed the hardware and since it was packaged well for him in the truck, he'll have to find a way around the guards and their boss.

From what he heard, his team is still alive and interrupting the patrols several clicks out from the quarry. He just hoped it was enough for him to grab the equipment and make a hasty escape. Evan rounded a truck and leaned his back against it, listening to the ruckus of the guards moving along the base towards the other patrollers. Soon a quarter of the camp was gone, except several of them were pulled toward the hardware.

Evan bit his lower lip as he stood straight, making it look as if he was doing his job. By the time he was sure the merchandise wasn't leaving yet, he moved around the truck where two others stood, straight as a statue with their guns held firmly in their hands.

He quirked a brow and turned away, trying to stay calm, hoping his friends were truly alive and would hurry the fuck up and help him. His adrenaline kept going up, making him impatient, he wanted the truck, but if he ran to it, got in and found it had no keys. He'd be dead before he could wave a white flag.

Evan stood with his back to the truck he was standing by and stared off toward the other guards that were huddled near the building. He hoped no one walked behind it and found the guard he's masquerading as.

Clenching his teeth, he watched several men fade into the darkness on their bikes and vans. He turned his head and spotted something in the dark several paces from the two guards that didn't look like they noticed.

For a well organized group, they weren't as sharp as they thought. The person in the dark moved quick, kicking the first man's legs out before pulling up a gun. Evan expected something loud and shattering. Except it was a simple singe in the air before it hit the man.

Evan furrowed his brows as the man convulsed before passing out. He looked up, but was too late to react before he found himself on the ground with a barrel in his face.

Evan groaned, glaring at the gun in the man's hand, his face obscured by a mask.

"V-Vanoss? Is that you?"

Evan blinked, not registering the name before the unknown assailant pounced on him, making him gasp as the man wrapped his arms around his neck. He could feel his legs secured on the ground on either side of his hips, body pressed hard.

"L-Let go.." Evan murmured, looking up at the dark sky with no twinkling silver stars.

The person moved up, pulling up the mask slightly, giving Evan a grin.

Evan's mouth parted in both astonishment and relief. "J-Jonathan."

"Yeah, it's me," Jonathan said, pulling him up.

Evan was still focused on the other guards, but from the looks of it, Jonathan was quiet enough not to make a scene. It was definitely a first, but not something Evan wanted to think of right now.

"I thought you were dead in a ditch," Evan said, smiling.

"Same. I was.. Scared you kicked the bucket, man. I was planning on killing everyone here just to avenge you."

Evan chuckled, "Thanks."

Jonathan pulled out a earpiece and passed it to Evan. "The guys would be relieved that I found you alive." He pressed something near his ear before saying, "Hey, guess who I found."

Evan placed the earpiece in. "It's Evan, I'm alive and well."

"Holy shit, Evan's alive, Tyler. You owe me fifty bucks!" David yelled in the background.

"Fuck," Tyler mumbled into Evan's ear, "You couldn't stay dead for a little longer."

Evan rolled his eyes and followed Jonathan as they moved along the trucks and vans. "No. I was fucking scared you guys were dead, seriously. You guys cut out and I had no idea what I was supposed to do."

" _We_ cut out," Lui asked, "you're the one who took the faulty radio. It's your own fault."

Evan wrinkled his nose as Jonathan took out another guard before tasering one by the hardware. "Maybe I was. Fuck. I was scared when Jonathan fucking knocked me off my feet. Thought I was going to die."

"Hey," Ryan's voice cut through the conversation, "are we seriously trying to be amateurs right now."

"Right, sorry. Vanoss, stay with Delirious, we have a plan," Lui said, typing could be heard through his earpiece.

"A distraction would be good right about now," Delirious said, kneeling beside an unconscious guards body with the radio to his ear.

"Alright, Ohmwrecker, Wildcat, Terrorizer and Basically, make some noise."

The earpiece cut out the second Delirious took out his handgun and fired at an oncoming guard who spotted them. He turned around, grabbed Vanoss's arm and pulled him behind the truck where the hardware was.

Delirious chuckled, the sound made Evan's heart thrum harder in his chest. The adrenaline once again picked up and he felt lighter on his feet, as if he could do anything with Delirious, as if the world made perfect sense when he was with him.

"Do you think the keys are in the ignition?" Delirious asked, turning his head at Evan.

"One way to find out."

Vanoss made sure he had enough bullets for the next onslaught until he heard the laughter of his friends echo in the distance. The world beneath shuddered and he looked over, a grin forming on his face when he spotted Wildcat and Ohmwrecker flying in the air on bikes, guns out and shooting the guards. Several went down as Basically and Terrorizer appeared.

Delirious laughed harder as he began shooting. Evan grabbed the door to the truck and jumped in, he was glad no one was sitting in it as he rummaged for the keys.

"Hurry up, Vanoss."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm looking for the fucking.. Keys.." he flipped the visor and they dropped out. He frowned, "Found them.. Didn't actually think that'd work."

"Does it fucking matter," Delirious asked, jumping into the seat before more guards began shooting at them.

Evan ducked, pushing the key into the ignition and starting it up. "Delirious, Delirious, Delirious," he muttered over and over as they drove with more bullets pelting the side of the vehicle. "If we make it out of here alive, will you kiss me?"

"What?" Ohm's voice coming through the comms in their ears.

"Will I- Will I what?" Delirious asked, smashing the window and shooting at the guys in the back. Vanoss inhaled thickly as he managed to drive correctly along the dirt road without knocking Delirious out. "We're out," Delirious yelled through the comms. "Get the fuck out of there, you idiots!"

Delirious sat back in the seat and looked through the rounds before shoving more in. Vanoss settled on trying to focus on driving and hoping whatever is in the back wasn't explosive. The silence went on through the rest of the comms and Vanoss felt his heart slowly wither.

"Are they following us?" Vanoss managed to ask.

Delirious looked back. "Nope. Basically and Terrorizer are flanking us, Ohm and Wildcat are several clicks back, making sure we made a clean getaway."

"Alright," Vanoss said, his mouth dry.

"We're getting fucking paid," Lui finally said, his squeaker voice making everyone cringe.

"Fucking Lui," Nogla yelled.

The rest of the guys laughed, except Vanoss who was trying to ease into the humor, but it kept failing. The knowledge that he seriously fucked up in a really intense moment with his best friend. Of course Ohm had to listen in, he just wondered if anyone else heard him.

Half an hour later, they made it to their destination where their contact took the hardware. The money was glorious in his hand and he knew exactly what to spend it on for the night, maybe a few drinks could make him forget.

Before he could, Delirious called his name.

"Hey, Evan."

 _Shit._ He slowly turned, hoping it didn't look awkward. "Yeah.." He was only a few feet away from his car, dammit.

Delirious stood before him, grinning with his cash in hand. His blue sweater made him more like himself instead of being decked out in all armour.

"I just.. Wanted to say.. Or.." Delirious reached for Evan and pulled him toward him, planting a kiss on Evan's mouth which sent shocks through his body. When Delirious moved back, Evan chased after his mouth, a small whine escaped him before he realized what he just did.

Delirious laughed loudly which made Evan feel smaller before Delirious pulled him closer. "You want another?"

"We did survive," Evan said, not able to stop himself from smiling.

"Thank god, or I wouldn't be able to kiss you." Delirious turned his head and kissed him again, this time longer and a lot more satisfying.

**.**

**.**

_**fin.** _

**Author's Note:**

> This Fanfiction is actually the first I wrote of h2oVanoss after Vanoss decided to say what he said in Ohmwrecker's Dead by Daylight #32 ;) I hadn't posted it right away because of Evan's breakup and people started leaving the fandom, but after awhile, I decided to post it anyway.  
> So, I hope you enjoy. :)


End file.
